Diary of a Dixon
by iKatyie
Summary: *chapter 2 up* The Secret Diary of Charlotte Dixon. My First Walking Dead Fan Fiction.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD LIKE SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

Diary of a Dixon

"Chapter 1"

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: PLEASE READ REVIEW

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

What do you do when you see your older half brother beat another man up, I fourteen year old Charlotte "Charlie" Dixon had just witnessed my brother Merle do just this. Well I did something I would have to live with for the rest of my life. T-Dog and I had returned to the roof of the department store where earlier a man named Rick Grimes had handcuffed him to a pipe.

Merle was high on drugs and going on about this and that and when T-Dog handed me the key for a moment I wanted to let him go. Something inside me said to leave him up here, the years of abuse and torment caused me to do it. I smiled at Merle who was crying and making promises to be a better brother, I didn't believe him.

"We have to go now!" T-Dog was at the door. "Come on!"

"Come on Charlie! Sweetheart can't do this to your own flesh and Blood! I promise to be better" Merle pleaded. I looked at the small key and then at T-Dog who was yelling at me to either let him go or leave him.

"Merle" I smiled at my older brother "Fetch" and as I ran I could hear Merle yelling at us to help him but we kept going till we got the the van that was waiting for us. I sat in the corner of the van in shock, what did I just do. If I had let Merle go what would he have done, killed Rick, beat up T-Dog again.

"Daryl is going to kill me" I said to T-Dog in tears.

"Who's Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Their brother" Morales who was in the drivers seat told him.

"We have to go back before Daryl finds out what I did" I told Rick. "Please take me back there"

"I locked him out there so he should be ok" T-Dog assured me. Andrea and T-Dog had witnessed how Merle treated me and didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that I left him on the roof.

When we arrived back at the camp, everyone was happy to see us. I went straight to the tent that I was sharing with my brothers and found Daryl had not returned from his hunt, I was not sure how I was going to tell him Merle was not coming back. That night around part of the discussion was what to tell Daryl, T-Dog suggested lying and and Amy suggested telling the truth.

"I'll tell him I did it" I told them "It was my doing and I'll have to face the consequences of my actions"

"Let him think I did it" T-Dog told me.

"I'm going to bed" I told them, I could heard various good nights as I walked away.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I stepped into the tent and just curled up and cried. The next morning I heard the voice of my brother Daryl calling out to me and Merle. Part of me wanted to run and run and the other part of me told me to face it and just let him know what I had one, maybe Merle was still alive and they could go back and get him.

I stepped out of the tent and walked over to where Rick and the others were telling Daryl about Merle. T-Dog saw me and gave me a look that told me to not say a word, but I couldn't. Yes it was true that my brother was a jerk, a abusive drunk, and a drug addict but I couldn't let T-Dog take the fall for something he had nothing do with.

"Daryl" I kept my distance "I...did it"

"You did what" Daryl asked me annoyed, I usually knew better to let him know something bad I did when he was mad.

"Merle made me go with them and I...I" I told him stepping backwards "I threw the key off the roof"

"You stupid little...get to the tent now!" Daryl yelled walking in my direction, Rick stepped in front of me.

"I'll go back and get him" Rick told him.

"Fine..we're going to have a little talk when we get back brat" Daryl told me and walked towards our tent, a small talk usually meant a belt making contact with my backside.

"Why don't you stay in the RV for awhile" Dale told me.

"Daryl" I made the mistake of following my brother into our tent, as soon as I entered his fist met my face, he grabbed me and pinned me down on to the ground. I was starting to get to scared.

"How could you do this?" Daryl asked me. "When your mama dropped you off who took care of you! Huh? It was Merle and I!"

"I'm sorry" I cried "You know how Merle is and I..I was tired of him hurting me and I just snapped, I didn't mean to do it"

"Still doesn't make it right" Daryl told me a little calmer, he let go of my shirt and I sat up. "Stay here, your not to leave the tent"

"Yes sir" I told him, he grabbed his crossbow and I watched him leave to join the others.

The road to Atlanta was quiet, Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl and Rick quietly found a place to park the van and walked to the department store where they had left Merle. When they entered the roof they didn't find Merle, all that was left was a hack saw, a bloody handcuff and his hand.

"Merle!" Daryl yelled.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of a Dixon

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

By late afternoon I had gotten up after sleeping for most of the day, I could not even leave the tent to face anyone. I cleaned myself up and looked at the small bruise on my cheek. I left the tent and headed for the camp and was met by Andrea who gave me a hug and told me about the fish they had caught for dinner. Andrea and Amy talked me into joining everyone for dinner that night.

The fish was wonderful but I would of preferred Venison, my brother Daryl makes the best Venison stew in all of Georgia, at least in my opinion he does. As the group talked and told various stories, Amy stood up to go use the restroom and what happened next no one saw coming, a small group of Walkers entered the camp killing Amy, Carol's husband Ed and a few others.

Glenn, T-Dog, Rick and Daryl arrived just in time to help take down the Walkers, after it was over I went back to my tent and laid down and hid in my sleeping bag I could hear the sound of someone walking towards the tent, I closed my eyes and pictured a very angry Merle walking into the tent.

"Charlie!" I felt the covers of the sleeping bag being yanked off of me and knelt down and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry" he told me, was he crying. "I should of never hit you, I'm so sorry for that"

"It's ok" I told him.

"No what I did was not ok" Daryl told me. "I promise to never do that again, I never wanted to be like him, I didn't realize how I came so close to it this morning until I after I left the campsite"

"I'm sorry for leaving him, I didn't think about it when I did it, I just thought how I would never have to worry about him touching me or beating on me" I told him. "Did you find him?'

"No, we got to the roof and he had gotten out of the handcuff, we looked for him and didn't find him" Daryl told me. "Your are right about not thinking, what if he came here and hurt your or someone else here in the camp"

"You don't think that the walker attack was caused by him do you" I asked fearing that the attack may have been caused by Merle.

"I don't think so, I don't know" Daryl told me. "Your also grounded till further notice, your going to anything I tell you without complaint go it"

"Even skin the squirrels you catch" I asked, the very thought of watching my brother skin and clean any animal makes me gag.

"Now that you brought up...yes" Daryl told me "I'm going ask Mrs Grimes to let you join her son when he does his schoolwork as well, want you to have some education"

"You going to tell her I don't read very well" I told him, the truth was because of Merle I skipped school a lot because I had no way of covering the bruises so my education suffered.

"We'll work on it ok" Daryl told me "Why don't you try and go to sleep"

"I don't think I can sleep now" I don't told him.

"Just try" Daryl told me "I'm not going to leave you" I lay back down and he grabs one of the blankets places it over me. "I love you, brat" was the last thing I heard him say before I fell asleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

TO Be Continued


End file.
